


Late Night Conversations

by thedoctorandrosetyler



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorandrosetyler/pseuds/thedoctorandrosetyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trinket darling does anyone ever confide in you? Because they think you can't understand them?"<br/>"Maybe" </p>
<p>Or the one where Trinket helps move things along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after I watched the Critical Role panel at Petco Park and I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is the first Critical Role fic I've ever written so please excuse me trying to figure out the voices of these great characters

Vex'ahlia couldn't sleep. The more she tried, the more she tossed and turned in her bed in Scanlan's Mansion. She was dealing with a dilemma and while this dilemma didn't have anything to do with death and dragons for once, it was still enough to keep her mind from turning off. Every time she closed her eyes, images of a certain gunslinger jumped unbidden into her mind.

Vex didn't consider herself an emotional or sentimental person. She most certainly didn't consider herself someone who could fall in love, but somehow that pompous white haired man had charmed her when she wasn't paying attention. The problem wasn't that Vex hadn't come to terms with these feelings, she wasn't Keyleth. Vex recognized the lightening she felt when her fingertips brushed his and she knew what the fluttery feeling in her chest meant whenever they were alone. As much as she hated feeling like a swooning teenager, Vex realized these feelings weren't going away. The was problem was that Percy was almost impossible to read. Sure he appeared to be flustered when she kissed him on the cheek and she sometimes spotted a blush creeping up his neck when she complimented him, but she couldn't tell if these were due to embarrassment or any reciprocated feelings.

Suddenly, Vex sat straight up in her bed. She had an idea, a wonderful, amazing, brilliant idea. She got out of bed threw on a robe and exited her room. She was going to have a conversation with her bear.

 

She found her beloved Trinket searching through barrels of food in the kitchen. She was sure that Trinket heard all sorts of things he wasn't supposed to and now that Keyleth had taught Vex how to really speak with him, Vex figured he might tell her somethings. 

"Trinket darling could you come here for a moment?" Vex cooed at him. Trinket lumbered over to her and nuzzled up to her. "Trinket I'd like to ask you a few questions if thats alright?"  
"Ask me anything you like Vex" Trinket replied sticking his head in a nearby barrel of fruit.  
"Trinket dear does anyone in our little group confide in you, because they think you can't understand them? Or do you overhear anything maybe you're not supposed to?" Trinket pauses in his chewing to consider her question.  
"Maybe..." he drawls and resumes chewing.  
"Like someone who loves me dearly? Would you spill the beans for me darling?"  
Again Trinket pauses, "no." Before she can protest he lifts his head and looks her in the eyes, "elephants always remember, bears always keep their mouths shut."

Vex rolls her eyes but gives him a scratch behind the ears. "Could you tell me who has been talking about me at least? I am your favorite after all" she says while she continues to scratch.  
Trinket looks at her for what seems like a long time to Vex, considering her words. "He made me promise. We shook on it. It makes me feel included and I like feeling included. You're still my favorite though." To punctuate his last sentence Trinket licks Vex's face.

Vex sighs. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for but he did manage to confirm a few things for her and still keep his promise. She thanks Trinket, tells him she loves him and leaves him to his snacking. The conversation with Trinket actually helped despite his insistence on keeping secrets. He had said that "He" had made him promise and that narrowed it down quite a bit, a least knocking out Pike and Keyleth. She was positive it wouldn't be Scanlan or Grog and she would assume that if Vax was talking to Trinket about anyone it would be Keyleth, not his sister. So unless she was wrong and Scanlan had suddenly fallen in love with her and started tolerating her bear, that left Percival. Perhaps it was time to have a conversation with him about the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, theres another chapter on the way. I just needed to get this out of my head.


End file.
